True Vampyre
by princess-snake
Summary: Might not get to the Vampyre bit for a while, but there u go, PG/13 for possible violence and swearing, have a looksie
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fic, All Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling (sigh) I have no money, don't sue me, yada yada yada  
  
Prologue  
  
After The War of Heaven, Lucifer was cast down into the depths of the world.  
  
And as he fell he grew to understand, humans were so pathetic, and so insignificant, he grew to understand why he had started his War on Heaven, and as he understood he began to lothe and dispise humans and all the imperfections they stood for. And his angel existent grew bitter and his soul was marred with hatred.  
  
And after an eternity he stopped falling, and he looked around himself, and he saw a realm of his own, to fashion as he desired, an unspoilt paradise in his eyes.  
  
And Lucifer reached up, and flung himself against all that God stood for and touched his beautiful, white angel wings, that were broken and bloody from The Fall. Reaching up he took them in his hands and tore away his last shreads of happiness and hope, his last shreads of the gift he had been given.  
  
This was his first sacrifice of many, a sacrifice to himself, and with the power of this sacrifice he reached out to the blank paradise, and fashioned it as he pleased. In his domain he fashioned a twisted, bright mirror of his soul. And he looked around. And it was good.  
  
But now, now he understood. He now plotted the demise of Gods favoured, he knew he had to wait, but he didn't care, he had an eternity to wait, So he sat in the depths of his soul, while the other angels cowered at his feet, and he plotted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mean while, a man who had suffered a similer fate sat and plotted his return. Too stubborn to die after he had been cast aside he lived here, in this no-place. Where no one knew of his existence but his chosen one, the one that would bring him back, maby even at the cost of his own life.  
  
Before him, was a what looked like a huge many-levelled chess board, the highest board, sat many figures. One of the white players, was a tall man, with a crooked nose and long snowy beard. The man smiled, cold hard and cruel, as he touched the player softly, he was pathetic, yes, but there was far more protecting Hogworts head masters than a glorified pet pigeon and a mouldy castle, no, Hogwarts head masters had other power watching over them, especially this one, there were various other players, a blonde haired young women, a tall, dark haired man. 'Ahh,' He thought to himself, on one square stood a skinny dark haired boy with a jagged cut on his forehead that was half hidden by a shock of black hair. He considered reaching out to the boy, to torment him, if the boy thought the touch of Voldemort was painful, he would soon know better. 'No reason for that' he thought, 'He's doing all the work for me.'  
  
I picked the basic Lucifer story up from somewhere, I wrote it out for the purposes of this fic but I needed it to show similarity, if its against the rules, just tell me and ill get rid of it ( Okay, well please review, thanx Hannnah :P 


	2. chapter one sorry!

Mellow yellow, well hi, one review, fair enough, better'n none, and I didn't leave it very long, anyway, I really will get to the Vamp bit soon. Hope you enjoy it  
  
  
  
The darkness was the same the air was thick and heavy.  
  
The fear was the same, a metallic taste in the back of his mouth.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
He saw the body of Cedric at his side, mouth open fixed in an expression of terror forever. He saw the pale sickening body, cruel, long fingers. His eyes were like slits in a knight's visor, titled and blood red. Blood, his blood.  
  
Voldemorts long black tongue flicked slowly out, tasting the oppressive air of the graveyard.  
  
"I am again Lord Voldemort" He said, triumphant and smiling. Harry wanted to retch, the wrongness of that paper pale body made his breath stop.  
  
"And now you Harry Potter"  
  
Voldemort turned his blood eyes to Harry. Long white fingers touched his face, his skin screamed.  
  
The cruel black wand rose, clutched in its owners grasp, the wand like his own.  
  
He heard the excited shouts of the Death Eaters from far away, baying for blood, his blood. Harry felt a chill run down his spine.  
  
The wand fell, light green as poison burnt the back of his eyes.  
  
Harry started  
  
And woke up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry lay in bed, the yellowish-green of his alarm clock flung strange shadows across the tiny box room.  
  
Harry jaw was clenched so tightly that it was sending lightning bolts of pain across his forehead. With a little difficulty he relaxed and untensed muscles he didn't realize he had tensed. Slowly he stumbled out of the bed, untangling the sheets wrapped around him as he wandered aimlessly to the window, flinging it wide open he felt a bite of cool air that brushed the cobwebs from his mind. He sighed and breathed deeply, listening to the city noises as he gazed out at the tapestry of buildings and lights that made up the muggle world. For the once in a very long time he felt a stab of envy towards muggles, oblivious of a whole other world going right in front of them. Oblivious that the Dark Lord had risen, had become powerful, had started to kill again. Sinking his head into his hands he unwillingly remembered the dream, there had been many of them. In each one the events were not always the same, but in each one he had failed to save Cedric, yet again. Harry ran his had through his hair, Cedric's face was always the same, always perfect, those features were etched into his memory, just like Voldemorts.  
  
And many more would be seeing Voldemorts features, because of him. "Stupid." Harry thought "Stupid, why didn't I just let Cedric take it." But his heart wasn't in it. "Hundreds more will die, cos of me." He said thickly, a lump in his throat. Harry felt a rustling of feathers on his shoulder. Firm talons clamped on Harry's shoulder and Headwing softly and reassuringly nipped his ear. Harry smiled weakly. "Your right." He said huskily. "I've got to listen to what Sirius said 'Nothings worse than brooding Harry, shoulda woulda coulda, s'all a waste of time, all that matters is how we deal with it now 'and he should know right? He had thirteen years to brood." Headwing, hooted softly in reply.  
  
Well, I'd like to know what you think, thanks very much for read and please, review or mail me. Thanx 


	3. back to the burrow

Wow! Thanx for the review Renegade Moon (LOVE YOUR NAME) I hope I don't let u down! I had a really bad time with this, cos my crappy computer wouldn't let me open the file, so I hope you know my computer suffered a lot of abuse for this chappie, well, I hope you enjoy, I don think this ones great, myself but there you go.  
  
Harry, who had fallen asleep reading 'Quiddich Through The Ages', woke up a little sore and stiff but refreshed none the less, it seemed the dreams would never go away he was slowly having less of them. Light seeped through the tattered curtains that were patched up with about every type of fabric, including some from Dudley's jeans. Harry grinned when he remembered how Fred, Gorge and Ron had yanked him through the window, there was still a large tear where the curtains had got trapped in the car door after flapping a little to freely. Light seeped into the room in small chinks where Harry watched the dust spiralling for a while before he dragged himself out of the pocket of warmth in his duvet and got dressed. Half falling down the pristine white painted stairs he raced into the kitchen where aunt Petunia was clearing up from breakfast. "If you want to eat, you'll have to make it yourself and clear up, I'm too busy to run around after you." She said and pursed her pastel pink lips, looking at Harry in a disdainful way. "And that freak family from last year are NOT coming inside this house." She snapped furiously and turned on her heel. Harry grinned how could he have forgotten? The Weasley's were coming to pick him up to take him to The Burrow to stay for the rest of the holidays. After throwing some bacon and egg in the frying pan Harry paused to think again, wondering how he was going to get back to The Burrow, last year it had been Floo powder, he wasn't totally sure how he was going to get there.  
  
Harry went outside and sat in the hot sun on Aunt Petunia's perfect lawn. Stretching out on his back he gazed at the sky. 'In a couple of weeks' Harry thought 'I could be back at school, playing Quidditch, Gryffindor could be on the way to winning the House Cup again.' Blissfully Harry remembered the finial match of third year, he could almost feel the wind in his hair, plummeting, the snitch was within an arms reach- "What are you doing?" Harry opened one eye, Dudley was standing in his sun, Harry was almost pleased to see the diet had yet to take shape. Harry paused to consider his response. "Thinking about sport." Harry finally replied. "I'm on the team at school, I was wondering who was going to take over as Captain." 'It never hurts to be polite' Harry thought to himself. Dudley looked disbelieving but didn't say anything. Sitting up Harry went to wash up and check he hadn't left anything behind.  
  
Upstairs Harry slid away the incredibly useful loose floor board and cleared out his wand, a few quills, some small loose rolled up sheets of parchment that Harry used for sending messages with Hedwig and a very long essay for Professor Binns about the Goblin Rebellions of 1554. Yanking his trunk out from under the bed he carefully pulled every thing out of it and put it neatly back in, not wanting to risk leaving anything even vaguely magical behind. Harry carefully put his prized possessions in the bottom of the trunk, which included a highly polished broomstick with glinting gold letters on the handle, which proclaimed Firebolt. A neat little box that said 'Broom Servicing Kit'. A long, slivery cloak that flowed between his fingers like water, it was an invisibility cloak. And a small statue of a dragon that really moved, happily the dragon curled up under Harry's Firebolt and presumably went to sleep. 'Good thing it doesn't really breathe fire or my stuff would go up in smoke.' Harry grinned, picturing himself sitting in the Dursley's neat white front room with his trunk smoking. Neatly Harry folded his school robes and muggle clothes into the trunk and threw his old school books (which Harry had carefully covered with brightly coloured wrapping paper, to avoid Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon burning them.) into a plastic bag, to give to a second hand bookstore. Going through all his things Harry made sure he hadn't left anything behind. The Weasly's were coming to pick Harry up at 11.30, Harry, happily had only an hour and a half left to kill, according to his watch, which Hermione had fixed on the train back to London, before Ron's family (hopefully) showed up. Deciding not to go down stairs he reopened his trunk and fished out a stack of all the letters he had received during the summer. Slowly Harry began to go over them.  
  
Dear Harry, Professor Dumbledore has decided that you need time alone for a little while, while you get sorted, Arthur and I just want you to know that the door to the Burrow is always open for you, and we will send you an owl as soon as Dumbledore says you can come over. All our love, Molly and Arthur  
  
Harry- Everyone's worried bout yer but I know you'll be fine, me n' Olympe r' gettin' things sorted up North Hagrid PS. No rock cakes last time, they got burnt in the oven  
  
To Harry, Hi its me, Hermione, were in France this year and it was really great, the weather's really hot over here. I hope your doing okay, I brought you a packet of Bertie Bott's Every- flavour beans. They have frog's legs flavour and everything! Well, I hope I'll see you soon. Lots of love, Hermione  
  
Harry- Looks like you can come over here now! Dumbledore sent us an owl, mum was going to write the letter but dad thought it'd be best if I did, (hope mums last one wasn't too sappy, you know how she gets!) Well, looks like you'll be having your first proper birthday party mate, (mum said a second one would cheer you up, that's why you haven't got your presents yet!) thing is, we've got loads of visitors comin' over, cos of dad, I'll explain when you get here, Well, owl us back and tell us what you think yeah?! Ron  
  
Harry- Sorry I haven't owled you recently, things have been a little mad, and I know its no excuse, I'm staying with Lupin and a couple of old friends, I've heard that your going over to the Weasly's and I'm really happy, you'll be safe there and have loads of fun. I'm going away for a while on business from Dumbledore soon, so you might not hear from me till the start of term, have a good time with Arthur and Molly Sirus  
  
To Harry I've heard your coming to the Weasly's! I can't wait to see every one again, well, they asked me to owl you and say that you'll be picked up at half-past-eleven on Friday morning. We assumed you wouldn't be busy but if you are tell us now! Lots of love Hermione  
  
There where more letters that went along this train of thought, Harry skipped some and re-read others, his watch bleeped at him at 11.25, telling him to get downstairs. Having a last, triple check he had everything his closed his battered trunk and grabbed his plastic bag full of books before he raced down stairs and dropped them in the living room. Harry noted for the first time it had been redecorated, Harry had heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia putting up wall paper and swearing when it fell down, Harry had to say, the pink-rose pattern was not much of an improvement from the painted concrete. At almost half eleven the doorbell rang, Harry, apart from thinking this was a little strange (The Weasly's being not being the most time conscious family there was) jumped up from his seat and wrenched the door open, standing in front of him where Mrs Weasly and Ginny. "Hello Harry!" She said, wrapping her arms around him in a solid hug "good too see you, Ron, Hermione and her mum and dad are standing in the driveway, why don't you tell Ginny where your bags are and let me talk to your Aunt and Uncle?" She said, smiling brightly. "Okay," Harry said, a smile creeping over his face, "Ginny, the bags are in the front room that door there, are you sure you'll be okay with them?" Nodding furiously she slipped silently through the door. Harry caught a glimpse of Mrs Weasly walking firmly up to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who where huddled together in the kitchen, before he slipped out of the door and into the drive. The first thing Harry saw was a huge green seven- seater people carrier. Leaning on the bonnet was Ron, scribbling on a long role of parchment, while Hermione was standing over his shoulder, reading the parchment. "No Ron that's not right, Muglug the Meek was killed before the rebellion, by his wife, Greta the Green." She sighed, he watched Ron swear and start scribbling out the sentence he had written. "Ron if you-Harry!" She shrieked, running over to him, flinging her arms around his neck. "Herm-Harry!" Ron yelled, grinning happily as he watched Harry prise Hermione off him. "Hermione, your, your hair!" Harry said, eyes wide, Hermione's hair, which had been down her back at the end of school had been cut around her chin, and at the moment was pulled back into spiky pigtails, she grinned when Harry saw it. "Mrs Weasly did it for me, she kept going on at Bill to get his done so." She smiled again. "Monie, introduce us." A tall man said, grinning at her, he had Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and slightly lighter brown hair, a woman standing next to him had Hermione's darker hair. "Oh, Harry, my mum and dad." Hermione said casually. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just got started talking about their holidays when the adults announced that they where ready to go.  
  
Bundling into the car they squashed up, Harry Hermione and Ron in the back, then Mrs Weasly and Ginny, then Mr Granger and Mrs Granger driving. Settling back they started a lazy talk about school, the holidays, and how much they hated, Malfoy / Snape / Pansy Parkingson. They arrived at Hermione's house at seven o'clock and unloaded, stiff and sore from the people carrier. "We'll floo straight to the Burrow at ten past seven, exactly." Mrs Weasly said, kindly. Slowly they all stumbled into the Grangers house, it was neat and tidy, a little rough around the edges but very nice, everyone sank into squashy chairs as Hermione raced upstairs and grabbed her bags, and nine minuets past seven Mrs Weasly conjured a fire in the grate and opens a small drawstring bag full of glittering green powder. "Ginny, take Harry's trunk." She said, nodding towards Ginny, who took Harry's trunk and a pinch of powder and stepped into the grate, "The Burrow!" she shouted, and disappeared. Harry watched Ron do the same. "Are you sure you have everything sweetheart?" Hermione's mum asked, giving her a quick hug. "Yes mum I'm sure." She replied, hugging her one armed. "Send us lots of owls?" Her dad said, hugging her. "Yes dad, don't worry!" Hermione said forcefully, she gave a quick wave, took her trunk and a pinch of floo powder flinging it in the fire she disappeared too. Slipping his glasses into his pocket Harry took his plastic bag and some powder. "Goodbye Harry!" Hermione's parents said, waving as he disappeared with a rush of green fire, back to the Burrow.  
  
Well there you go, hope I got Pansy's name right, I couldn't be bothered to look it up, well, after I've slaved away over a keyboard I know you can find it in your hearts to review, I love reviews ( please... 


	4. At Malfoy Manor

Okay, a very short chapter, I tried about three times before I even thought about writing about Draco, so I suffered for this one too!  
  
Draco Malfoy, stood, pressed flat against the wall hardly daring to breathe, his father was entertaining 'guests', Draco was trying to avoid him as he made his was as fast as he could to the kitchen and out the backdoor. Draco watched his father sweep down the corridor, black robes fluttered behind him as he talked swiftly with a fellow Death Eater. "Are you sure he will be ready?" The conversation was crisp and clean, barley civil "My Lord has every faith in me and my families name, we have been given permission-" "Yes yes, until the boy reaches age," "So you do not have faith in me?" "No, every faith, it just seems-" "Draco will don the mark when he comes of age, not before, do I make this clear?"  
  
Lucius' Malfoy's voice echoed sharply through the cold dark corridor, the second man, a Death Eater Draco didn't know stuttered something uncertainly. They continued quickly down the corridor starting up another conversation.  
  
This only served to strengthen Draco's resolve to leave, running wasn't his usual style but when a horde of physco's want you to join their evil cult, there isn't much choice.  
  
Making sure his father had gone out of sight and out of hearing Draco picked up his broom, that was resting against the wall. He had already shrunk his suitcase down to pocket size. Outside of school Draco was permitted to use small magic, Draco's father had friend in the Regulation of Underage Wizardry Department Draco had known how to apperate since second year, but if he used the spell his father would be able to trace where he had gone and the idea was to put as much space between him and The Manor without any one noticing.  
  
Getting safely to the kitchen Draco stood carefully outside the door, looking carefully around he pulled his wand out of the pocket of his coat and pointed at himself, muttering under his breath Draco watched his hands and arm ripple out of sight, along with his Nimbus 2001. Silently Draco crept through the kitchen, his mother, Narcissa was making lunch. As he opened the door and crept out she turned to look, staring straight at him. Draco froze. She frowned and turned away, Draco would have sworn she whispered 'Take care' as he crept out the house and mounted his broom and rose silently in the inky pitch black sky.  
  
Well, I super hope you enjoyed this one, even though it wasn't up to much, well, you all know how much I'll love and cherish you is you review, you want to, you know you do, any way, thanks -Han 


End file.
